fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League (DCAU)
The Justice League is a global crime fighting organization that appears in the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated TV series. Background The Justice League formed when 7 extraordinary beings came together to stop an alien invasion: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, and Hawkgirl. These aliens were the Imperium, a race of parasitic aliens that roamed the galaxy looking for planets to conquer, but had been in stasis after being halted by the surviving peoples of the Planet Mars. Several centuries later, two astronauts released them and the last surviving Martian from hibernation. The Imperium then picked Earth as its next target and began to infiltrate into the population by using shape-shifting duplicates of real people. Batman and later Superman soon discovered them. Days later the Imperium begins their invasion, with Superman and Batman defending the planet, but Superman flies off to save Martian Manhunter captured by the Imperium. Batman follows him and they fight an army of Imperium soldiers, with help from Green lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. The heroes learn the origins of the Imperium from Mahunter and team up to fight the aliens. All the heroes are captured except for Batman, who is believed dead, and taken before their leader. The leader tortures Manhunter and almost kills him, when Batman returns and sabotages the crystals controlling the gas factories, shining the sun’s rays on the Imperium, the sun being their weakness. The leader attempts to retreat in its spaceship but Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl attacks, and it crashes. They defeat the remaining aliens, saving the Earth from doom. They then form the Justice League to protect Earth. The League faced another invasion from the Thanagarians, Hawkgirl’s race. Though at first they pretended to be defending Earth from the Gordanians, a race they were at war with, they planned to use a device that could destroy the Earth and give the Thangarians access to the Gordanians homeworld, giving them the means to wipe out the Gordanians. Batman soon finds out their true plans, and the Thangarian commander Hro Talak puts the Earth, its defenses, and communications offline while they built the so-called shield to protect Earth. Batman sacrificed the Watchtower and dropped it onto their device, ending the Thanagarians attempt to gain access to the Gordanian homeworld. During the invasion, the League learned Hawkgirl was a scout for the invasion, and although she redeemed herself by helping to stop it, she left, feeling no one would trust her anymore. She later rejoined the team. After the invasion, the Justice League expanded, seeing as the heroes that had banded together to protect Earth were effective when working together. Personnel The Justice League was formed with 7 core members: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, and Hawkgirl. Later, the League would expand to include over 60+ members. Facilities The League operated out of a gigantic base above the Earth, the Watchtower I. After it was destroyed during the Thanagarian invasion, the Watchtower II was built to replace it. Gallery Watchtower.png|Watchtower I. Watchtower II.png|Watchtower II. Javelin 7.png|Javelin-7. Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:United States